<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【勝昇】Donut by Gummybear423059</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286598">【勝昇】Donut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059'>Gummybear423059</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>201224<br/>韓勝宇生日賀文<br/>--</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【勝昇】Donut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>201224<br/>韓勝宇生日賀文<br/>--</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>差點就從椅子上掉下來了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>生理機能似乎覺得主人缺乏睡眠而增強了該人的睡意，韓勝宇聽自己的聲音到一半就仰頭睡著，嘴巴打開流著口水，等他驚醒才發現不小心睡著了，抓抓頭抽張衛生紙擦擦下巴和脖子，從頭再放一次查看作業進度，決定把最後一小段交給明天的自己。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>還沒躺到床上就聽見誰敲了自己房間的門，韓勝宇沒有猶豫地走去把門打開，沒看見半個人，視線往下看到一個快遞箱子，拿起來又大致掃視宿舍一圈才把門關上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這麼安靜，好像有點怪怪的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>撕開膠帶將手伸進箱子裡，抓到了一個信封，有點厚，像硬是被塞進了原本應該容納不下的信紙而鼓成了漢堡的形狀，用來封住的貼紙看起來也被撕下重新貼過幾次，幾乎已經快失去黏性，使韓勝宇只是輕輕一彈就打開了信封。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>信紙們掉了出來，撿起來的同時把信封先放到桌上，對信封說句辛苦了，笑著望向這一疊成員們寫給他的生日禮物。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他像往常一樣揉著眼睛，即使沒有人看見仍露出了害羞的表情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>怎麼辦，孩子們太可愛了。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>這樣的送禮形式讓人聯想到踢被子，那麼大概不用想也知道是誰的主意。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>韓勝宇打開群組聊天室，稍微想想後按下了語音訊息的錄音鍵，用即使待在各自的房間也能聽到的音量，使勁憋著不讓自己大笑出來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「孩子們——謝——啦——」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>逐漸提高音量，像在玩世界上最薄的薯片遊戲，不意外的聽見從各個房裡傳出了笑聲，韓勝宇對這樣的反應感到心滿意足，自己也覺得釜山人的血液裡似乎都有那種，該說是本能嗎？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>只要自己的一句話或一個舉動能把誰逗笑，就會覺得很開心呢。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>有種預感，這樣笑完後應該能做個好夢。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>韓勝宇走在商店街裡，被賣甜甜圈的攤販叫住，他點頭走近一看，總覺得那位戴著貝雷帽和口罩的商人跟誰很像。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「請問我們是不是在哪裡見過面？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哥是不是睡迷糊啦？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那人拉下口罩，朝韓勝宇燦笑著。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「啊。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>昇植啊，原來你在這。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>畫面一轉，變成了不像是能在現實世界裡能看見的風景，韓勝宇踩在六角形格子裡，看見手上的骰子，歪頭一拋，骰出了七，他往前走七步，正好來到了寶箱前。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>打開寶箱，從裡面跳出了金髮藍裙的布人偶，和圍繞在人偶身旁，穿著演唱會服裝的成員們。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他叫出他們都喜歡的那個名字，所有人一起抱住了人偶，韓勝宇不確定自己是否正在流淚，只是不停用臉去蹭著人偶，想藉此表達出自己有多想念。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>在大家的擁抱下人偶似乎開始有了溫度，觸感也變得和人類相似，韓勝宇施加力道想抱得更緊，卻感覺自己的背被人拍了幾下。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>睜開眼睛，發現姜昇植被他抱得快喘不過氣，嚇得鬆開了手。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「哦，昇植啊，什麼時候來的？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「在哥睡到快滾下床之前……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「啊，哈哈哈哈哈。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>原來他又犯傻了一次，偷偷別過頭確認有沒有不小心在衣物上留下幾滴眼淚，伸手拉好姜昇植被抱皺的衣服，想想還是覺得有些羞恥，果然睡覺前還是得先把門鎖好，免得又在誰面前出糗了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「對了，找我有什麼事？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哦，只是想問勝宇哥生日那天有沒有什麼想吃的……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>順便也想看看你收到信後有什麼反應。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>姜昇植偷偷瞄向桌上的信封，裝作不經意挑起話題問他看信了沒有。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「稍微看一眼就先睡了……不然我現在看？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>韓勝宇起身走到桌子前方，翻著信紙找到姜昇植的筆跡，原本想當壓軸而放在最底下的小心機瞬間就沒了用處，姜昇植突然就覺得委屈，支支吾吾地說倒也不用先從他的看起，他並不是為了要讓自己的信先被看到才問的，但韓勝宇只是瞇起眼睛，嘴角上揚到不能再往上勾為止。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>姜昇植很快就頓悟了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>啊，這哥就是故意要這樣的啊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>韓勝宇坐回床上，清清嗓，要姜昇植不准捂住自己的耳朵，他現在要開始朗讀了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「勝宇哥，生日快樂，不知不覺又要迎來一次平安夜了……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哥，別念啦。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「去年跟今年有了很大的改變，也沒想到能跟哥一起主持電台，現在一天比一天更期待禮拜二的到來……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>看著黑色的字體，韓勝宇漸漸低下頭沉默，捏緊了信紙的邊緣，姜昇植沒有問他怎麼了，只是拍拍他的背，讓對方靠在自己懷裡，提醒他如果覺得鼻水要掉下來了就戳戳自己的手背，聖誕老人會馬上把衛生紙送到他手上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>姜昇植在韓勝宇去拿信的時候就藏了一包衛生紙在自己背後，看韓勝宇被自己的話逗笑，抽了一張幫他擦臉，再抽兩張塞到對方手上，要他自己擤鼻涕，韓勝宇很配合地用力擤了幾下，作勢要把用過的衛生紙放到姜昇植頭上，手伸到一半就被對方攔截下來，接過衛生紙丟進垃圾桶。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>韓勝宇又將手伸到對方後面抽了幾張，接著像很多綜藝節目都做過的那樣，用嘴吹氣讓衛生紙往上飛，說要跟姜昇植比賽，計時一小時撐最久的贏，也就是只要在時間內讓衛生紙一直飄在空中就行了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>姜昇植笑著捲起袖子，問韓勝宇有沒有要賭什麼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「等贏了再說。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>兩人一開始就僵持不下，但只過了十分鐘就同時喘著大氣要求先暫停。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這算什麼，居然這麼累，還玩得這麼起勁。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「還是別玩這個了吧。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「贊成。」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>先提議的反而先放棄了，空虛地以無勝負結束比賽，韓勝宇要姜昇植閉上眼睛，猜猜他用哪個身體部位去碰他的嘴唇。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>用手去遮對方的眼睛，隔著衛生紙將自己的唇按了上去，在姜昇植有空說出正確答案之前，將貼住對方的嘴張開、闔攏、張開、闔攏，被夾濕的衛生紙已經什麼都擋不住了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>姜昇植伸手將衛生紙拿開，他記得垃圾桶在哪個方向，隨手一丟後果然聽見代表準確命中的聲響，對於之後應該不用再多花時間打掃感到安心。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>韓勝宇輕輕放倒姜昇植的身體，繼續吻著、吻著，直到他們都因燥熱而將棉被捲到一旁，雖然想看清楚，卻又莫名覺得羞赧，就還是關燈吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>窗簾拉到只剩一支麥克筆的大小也夠亮了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>邊吻邊互相幫對方脫去身上衣物，韓勝宇今天尤其貪圖接吻，聽到對方發出的輕喘又吻得更加起勁，撫上姜昇植的腹部，往上摸去又順著向下接觸正在慢慢變硬的部位，姜昇植雙手圈著韓勝宇的脖子，主動張開自己的腿期待被對方探索，韓勝宇將自己的硬物抵到姜昇植的大腿根部，保持不動要故意等到姜昇植受不了為止。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「哥……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>姜昇植抓著韓勝宇的手往自己的穴口碰，韓勝宇只用中指進出幾次就反過來讓姜昇植自己來，姜昇植雖害羞卻還是乖乖服從，可能是因為房裡很暗，讓臉皮薄的他覺得動作大一點好像也沒什麼關係。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>姜昇植將自己弄濕時也忍不住發出喘息，手指進出的水聲越來越大，韓勝宇拿開姜昇植的手指又吻上對方的唇，他也忍到了極限，用十指交扣來固定對方的手，將自己的硬物送到姜昇植體內，刻意在姜昇植耳邊發出喘息，像是在說他也喜歡聽姜昇植為他發出的喘息。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他們從以前開始就一直是很合拍的，享受著賴在對方身邊時的舒適感，就算常常對彼此耍賴也沒有人會說什麼，就算有人要說什麼，大概也不會造成什麼影響的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>韓勝宇慢慢增快進出的速度，一手撫摸姜昇植的，讓對方早自己一步射到他的腹肌上，在姜昇植的脖子和胸口啃咬，種下自己的痕跡，又加深了抽插的力道，每一頂都讓對方的聲音更添一分情色，姜昇植舒服得咬唇仰頭說出希望對方射在自己體內、想被他的溫熱填滿。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>明明應該會羞於說出口的，今天是怎麼了，好想將所有慾望都直白地曬在對方面前，不管那是什麼，韓勝宇都會接受的，姜昇植就是如此肯定。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不用再問能不能、可不可以，而是要求他直接這麼做。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>韓勝宇便如他所願，射進他的體內，讓滿滿的白色溢出來沾到床單，在姜昇植的額頭落下一吻當作結尾，笑著和姜昇植一起躺著休息，直到不再那麼喘了才一起進浴室洗澡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>韓勝宇在盯著姜昇植的背時沒忍住又從後面挺了進去，好險其他人從外面看門縫發現是暗的就以為他在睡覺，倒是讓姜昇植這才捂住了自己一點都沒辦法忍住不出聲的嘴。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>韓勝宇邊俯身逗弄姜昇植胸前邊在對方耳邊用氣音說話，讓姜昇植的臉又燒紅到耳根。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「剛剛叫成那樣都沒遮了……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「現在……不一樣……啊……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>因為，總沒辦法關著燈洗澡吧？</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>擦好身體熟練地換了備用床單再躺到床上，韓勝宇才跟姜昇植說夢到對方變成賣甜甜圈的人，覺得好像真的挺適合的，姜昇植挑起右眉不明所以，笑著說肯定是哥潛意識裡想吃甜甜圈才會夢到的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「是嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「是啊。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>姜昇植點點頭，趁韓勝宇滑手機看漫畫時在手機裡寫下要記得買甜甜圈。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>韓勝宇把頭枕在姜昇植的肚子上，問聖誕老人是不是快來了，他是乖孩子，應該會拿到禮物的吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>姜昇植伸手撫摸韓勝宇的頭髮，看著他的後腦杓揚起嘴角。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不是已經來了嗎？」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>我不是已經來了嗎。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>隔天。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>訂製的甜甜圈送到了，外盒上的小紙條寫著聖誕快樂，姜昇植在店家的字跡下方加上了自己寫的生日快樂，愛心……就不畫了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不是因為覺得很肉麻才不畫的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>也不是因為不好意思才不畫的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>絕對……</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>等韓勝宇完成了因不小心睡著所以還沒做完的那首歌，姜昇植才把甜甜圈拿給他，韓勝宇笑著將紙條拿下來貼到姜昇植臉上，手抬到對方面前合掌，看著姜昇植呆住的表情緩緩開口。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>「我開動了。」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>